Random
by HinataHyuuga211
Summary: Well this is actually something that randomly popped into my head, and it's been used for a challange. So yah I hope you like I am horrible at summaries. First Fan fic that I made that actually went up. Sorry about any typos!


I don't own any of the Naruto Characters, Just Anne and the plot

I don't own any of the Naruto Characters, Just Anne and the plot.

This just popped into my head. (For future Reference I hate Sasuke!!)

(Everybody groan at this part) It takes place in a Seven Minutes in Heaven (one of my friends asked for this as a battle of a kind because we both write stories but yeah) (double spaced pages have been drilled into my head! -.-;) (man it looks a lot shorter on this lol)

(This is gonna be in where I'm calling her you -. Cause I'm lazy)

Randomness

Anne drew a number against her will not even wanting to do this. "Four" she said aloud glaring at the piece of paper like it would turn to dust in her hand. The only and only Sasuke Uchiha stood up and walked emotionlessly into the closet. You sighed, just what you needed today. Oh your day just couldn't get any worse. Between getting drenched coming to a party you didn't even want to go to, then getting dragged into this god forsaken game. You get stuck with the idiotic, angst, emo wonder. Joyful, joy. You walked towards the closet slowly, that is till Kiba pushed you in, and bad luck behold you landed on the emo boy wonder.

You heard the door slam shut as you got up off of him, and walked to the other side of the closet and sat down. Pulling your knees up to your chest you rested your against them. "So you're really not a fan-girl then." You heard Sasuke Say. "No shit Sherlock. How long did it take you to figure that one out?" You snapped at him. "Hn…" he said, you looked up at him glaring and said, "Hn…." Smiling slightly you could tell he was slightly pissed so you took it to the next level by insulting him and pointing out the obvious. "Hey Uchiha, why don't you take that stick out of your ass, your not the only one who's lost parents." Standing up you heard somebody call out that you had four minutes left. Nice three minutes into the game and you had already pissed him off. You leaned against the wall closing your eyes smirking. All of a sudden you felt his presence in front of you.

Opening your eyes you saw his Sharingan activated and his face less than a foot away from yours. You blinked twice and heard him say, "Take it back or else..." "Or else what Uchiha? Huh? Can't make fun of me, I'm used to that, your horrible at comebacks, and I have nothing of value, and no family for you to even try to get at. So, I ask again, Or else what Uchiha?" You said moving your face closer to his and looking him straight in the eyes. "This" He said as you felt his lips crash on yours. Your eyes widened and you pushed him off you as hard as you could. Tears started running down your face as you said, "Don't, please, don't." "Times up!" you heard Kiba shout. You opened the door grabbing your things as you went. Wiping the tears off your face, you walked out the door, tears still falling. You heard somebody ask what happened but you just kept walking. You heard Sasuke come after you asking you to wait, but you just started to run.

He caught up, grabbing your arm and turning you around. He wiped the tears off your face, but it was still no use, you couldn't stop. You could see all the unasked questions dancing in his eyes, so for the first time, you came out with it, and you didn't know why. "I was an only child; my parents were killed on a mission in an accident when I was 5. I've had to raise myself ever since then. The first guy I liked that like me, was killed. I like Naruto but Hinata likes him and she deserves him, he's a great guy. But when you kissed me it scared me. I don't want any of it. I-.." Sasuke cut her off saying, "I don't care Anne." He continued. "I love you, is that so hard? I'll take anything life throws at me. I'll still love you." He hugged you pulling you close to him. "And even though it's raining I can still see your tears. And I hate seeing you so hurt and alone. I know what it's like, how it feels. So please, please, can you try to let me in your heart like you've been in mine?" He said leaning his head atop of yours. "I..." but before you could respond you felt his lips on yours. Not aggressive at all, but sweet, caring, and warm. "I'll try love once more" you thought as you kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck.

You two stayed like that for what felt like ages in the rain just pecking each others lips and whispering softly, till you decided to go back to the party and get out of the rain. Luckily Sasuke was forced to have the party at his house since it was big enough, so when you got back he changed and you borrowed some of his clothes. While you were there Sasuke wouldn't let you out of his sight or arms. You guys huddled up on the couch watching the game continue, and eventually drifted off to sleep together. Nobody touched you, since they just wanted to leave you guys alone. Sakura and Ino didn't even bother because they didn't care after a while, but also because there were dire consequences if they did.

Ugh. Sometimes fluff makes me want to die. I suck at writing scenes like that. That's why I was giving that type of challenge. T-T I have no experience, lol (yup, yup) so I just try to base it off what I've read. Hehe still doesn't work as well. But oh well.

Well I hate Sasuke but who knows I might actually have something about Anne pop into my head and I'll write it. As long as it gets rid of the writes block I have for this one story I'm writing. Or doesn't interfere with writing it. (I'll probably still write it lol)

So, yeah! HinataHyuuga211 out for now! XD :P


End file.
